Ellie Conforts Beth broadchurch
by SSLoverGeorgie
Summary: Based on a real scene in series 1 episode 1 of Broadchurch Ellie helps Beth on the beach when Beth is trying to comprehend the death of her son Danny


Broadchurch fanfic Ellie and Beth Friendship

Based on the scene with Ellie and Beth on the beach in series 1 episode 1 of Broadchurch. Standing next to the blue and white police tap cornering off the crime scene of Beth's son Danny. Ellie has brought Beth down to the beach to revisit the crime spot. The girls are discussing the times both Ellie and Beth remember of bringing their boys, Danny and Tom, down to the beach playing in the sand and waves in the sea.

This is a one shot of the scene which I love. Rewritten to what I can see as a director of what I would have loved to have seen. Truly showing the audience the friendship which has grown so much over the years. The years of which we are never shown as the first episode is at the period of Elie and Beth already knowing each other. This relationship between the two of them will only grow as the story unfolds.

I hope you feel the same and enjoy my interpretation on the scene.

Set just hours after Danial Latimer as found lying on Broadchurch beach earlier that morning. Beth Latimer, Danny's distraught mother stood, her brown shoulder length hair blowing back from her face. The wind was blowing. Ellie stood next to her friend. Not sure what to say at this awful time. Ellie wearing her light blue shirt with grey trousers and jacket. Her normal work attire. Beth was wearing her lovely red tightly fitted dress with black slip on shoes, underneath her long felt-like dark blue coat, but not as long as her dress.

"Thanks for bringing me", Beth manages to say, looking over to the white tend where the crime scene was,

"I used to come back here when he was a baby. Middle of the day just me and him, pick him up and dip him in the waves, his fat legs would be all wet, god he loved it, laughed out loud", Beth smiling as she spoke. Remembering the good times the boys had together, that those times would no longer be there,

"I used to do the same with Tom", Ellie smiling the thoughts too, knowing Beth felt the same way,

"Does he know?", Beth's head turned to look at Ellie, who you could tell had sorrow in her eyes too, about the realisation Danny was gone,

Ellie shook her head, remembering she had to tell her son Tom at some point. Beth looked away, staring again, he head full of loads of thoughts and questions,

"Promise Ellie because I don't know your boss from Adam and you and me go back, the boys go back. Im counting on you to get them cought", beth and Ellei looking into each other's eyes, determined to find justice for Danny and peace in both their hearts, if not everyone,

"I swear", Ellie said, trying not to cry at this point, she knew how much Danny meant to Beth.

"He did know didn't he, that I loved him

"cause he did. He was a beautiful boy Beth you don't deserve this", Ellie could see the pain, and loss, with uncertainty in her friends eyes, Ellie came to Beth and held her right arm on Beth's right shoulder, leaning their heads together, Ellie gently rubbing her friends shoulder to comfort each other. I think also to held herself.

"I just feel like, like, I'm very far away from myself", Beth looking into Ellie's eyes, they stood there for a moment. Ellie came and held Beth close, both arms around her friend. Beth felt comfortable and agreed the hug. Ellie facing the sea, her head on Beth's shoulder, trying not to cry. Beth was leaning down into Ellie's right shoulder, crying slightly. She needed the support of others and especially at this time, Elle was the one she trusted, the one she was relying on to catch whoever took her baby boy away from her.

"It's going to be alright in the end because I will catch who did this", Ellie gently rubbing Beth's back every now and again, to comfort them both again. At such a terrible time for everyone.

The DI and the mother hugged each other the waves lapping in the distance, the wind still blowing. The sea was lapping against the sore, almost the same way as the thoughts of the residents and family of Danny Latimer, not sure where to go, not sure where was safe to be back on dry land. It's like as the waves moved forward onto the beach, they were showing people that there was hope, that eventually, you will find some form of landing to the mess of which the tragic death of an 11-year-old boy had effected those who loved him. And that hope will always live on in everyone's lives at Broadchurch.


End file.
